The present invention relates to an antenna, especially an improved antenna device, which has an electric conductor to penetrate a patch antenna through an intermediate layer and a PC (printed circuit) board to respectively connect with radiant elements and a PC layer for receiving and transmitting high power microwave signals.
A conventional antenna used by a metal radiant element connected with a flexible cable. One end of the cable conjoins to a terminal of a PC board, and the other end of the cable conjoins to a feeding terminal of a patch antenna. For the patch antenna to receive/transmit microwave signals in different directions, generally, the users have to adjust not only the directions of the antenna, but also its angels of elevation (as shown in FIG. 1). Usually, a rotating element 12 and a deflecting element 13 are designed to accommodate a cable 10 inside their hollow spaces. Said a deflecting element 13 is connected and supported the patch antenna 11 and a rotating element 12 is on the axis pivot of the housing. Thus, the cable 10 is able to penetrate the rotating element 12 through the deflecting element 13 and to connect with the patch antenna 11. Due to constantly rotate and regulate the antenna""s directions and elevation angles for receiving and transmitting a better quality of microwave signals, the connection of rotating element 12 will be fallen off and loosen easily from the cable 10. Understandably, the rotating element 12 cannot secure hold on the cable 10, which shall cause to worse signals in receiving and transmitting. Moreover, for transmitting microwave signals onto a rather long cable, a thermoelectric effect will occur herein, the heat generated which will be accumulated in the cable 10, and will cause increments of both of intrinsic resistance and thermal noise of the cable 10. In addition, for receiving microwave signals with a rather long cable, extra signal loss is being generated. Finally, the whole system""s performance is degraded.
Furthermore, the patch antenna uses a deflecting element connects with a rotating element for rotating the antenna. For the rotating element is connected with the cable that leads to difficult in assembling and to inefficient in mass-production processing, as well as the rotating element will be fallen off from the cable easily. Those are vulnerable to the conventional one been manufactured/manufacturing and utilized/utilizing by the makers and users. So those defectivenesses have to be improved by the antenna makers
The inventor of the present invention has been developing and improving to the industry in receiving and transmitting devices of antennas for a very long term. With his accumulated experience and knowledge to devote in manufacture and design of antennas and peripheral products, so an antenna can be very convenient rotated directions and angles by connected with a PC board for receiving/transmitting (R/T) microwaves and signal data is developed and invented.
The principle object of the present invention of R/T device of antenna is related to the structure arrangement among a PC board, an intermediate layer with a through hole, an electric conductor and a patch antenna to replace a traditional coaxial cable used in conventional antenna with better performance.
The intermediate layer itself is a good conductive plate and there is a through hole on it. The ground layer of the PC board is contacted on one side of the intermediate layer, while the ground layer of the patch antenna is contacted on the other side of the intermediate layer. By making the signals terminal of PC board and the feeding terminal of the patch antenna collocated to the through hole of the intermediate layer, and then connect them with the ends of the through-going electric conductor respectively, the signal path is built. The inner sidewall of the through hole of the intermediate layer and the electric conductor form a basic structure of a coaxial cable. Insulator material is filled optionally into the through hole of the intermediate layer to accommodate the electric conductor fly. The loss is less than the traditional coaxial cable due to smaller thickness of the intermediate layer than the cable length and the heat generated is sunk by the intermediate layer quickly.
The second object of the present invention of R/T device of antenna is related to the structure arrangement among a PC board, an intermediate layer with a through hole, an electric conductor and a patch antenna, by making the signals terminal of PC board and the feeding terminal of the patch antenna collocated to the through hole of the intermediate layer, with an electric conductor penetrated them to build the signals"" path, can be fabricated very fast and easy.